somnuranfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogen
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background Dogen, the forgotten and unloved. His father, despite his best efforts, could never find the same parental love for the child whose birth had stolen his love from him. Losing his mother during childbirth made for a rough childhood. His two other brothers were always more helpful around the house and eventually on the fishing boats with their father. In his loneliness, Dogen's father sought the arms of another and started a new family with a younger woman. His adult brothers established, Dogen was left to care for the children. When he became of age, he left home to enter a monastary for the druation of his adolescence. Now, upon his graduation as a formally trained martial artist, he has now set out to find his place in the city of Iko. Roleplaying Notes Dogen grew up in a household that routinely disregarded him. He has no love lost for his family and wishes to stake out on his own. Dogen often steps in to advocate and defend the helpless and innocent. Dogen grew up along the sea as the child of a fisherman. In a subconscious effort to distance himself from his past, Dogen enjoys finding high places to meditate. He has been known to climb mountains, trees, and even buildings to seek out the highest vista to reflect on the world. Character Stats Inventory Character Progression Notes Rolled Stats: 17, 11, 16, 13, 16, 12. Race: Human +2 to one Ability Score: Dexterity Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional rank when they gain a level. Human Bonus Feat: Dodge, +1 AC Favored Class: Monk Drawback: Oppressive Expectations; failed skillcheck results in -2 penalty until success or failure of another skill. Trait: Bullied; +1 bonus on attacks of opportunity attack rolls made with unarmed strike. Trait: Martial Manuscript; +2 bonus to confirm critical hits when using unarmed strike or monk weapon. Trait: Wanderlust, overland base speed +10 feet. Level 1 - Monk Hit Points: 8 (1d8 max) + 1 (Con) = 9 Skill Points:4 + 1 (Int) + 1 (Favored Class) = 6 Favored Class Bonus: +1 Skill Point Feat: Mobility, +4 AC versus Attacks of Opportunity from movement Monk Bonus Feat: Combat Reflexes, make a number of Attacks of Opportunity equal to Dexterity bonus and while flat-footed. Monk Bonus Feat: Stunning Fist, foe damaged must fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 Character Level + Wis Modifier) or be stunned for 1 round. (Stunned loses Dex to AC, -2 penalty to AC, drops everything held) Once per day per monk level and only once per round. If foe is immune to critical, this feat may not be applied. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, and spear. AC Bonus: When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds his Wisdom bonus to his AC and CMD. Special: Flurry of Blows -1/-1, Stunning Fist, Unarmed Strike, AC Bonus +0, Unarmed Damage 1d6, Fast Movement +0ft Level 2 Hit Points: 6 (1d8) =1 (Con) = 7 Skill Points: 4 + 1 (Int) +1 (Favored Class) = 6 Favored Class Bonus: +1 Skill Point Special: Evasion, if an area of effect attack allows for a reflex save for half damage, the monk saves for no damage. Bonus Feat: Deflect Arrows, once per round, deflect 1 ranged attack and take no damage from it. Special: Flurry of Blows +0/+0, Evasion, Unarmed Damage 1d6, AC Bonus +0, Fast Movement +0ft. Level 3 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 4 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Level 5 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 6 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Level 7 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 8 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Level 9 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 10 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Level 11 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 12 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Level 13 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 14 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Level 15 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 16 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Level 17 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 18 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Level 19 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Feat: Level 20 Hit Points: Skill Points: Favored Class Bonus: Ability Score Increase: Category:PCs